Unfathomable
by Butterfly-winged Rat
Summary: [Yaoi] A collection of Athrun x Yzak x Athrun drabbles. Ranges from various settings. Includes Destiny. Rating may go up.
1. Under Wrong Circumstances

**BW Rat:** These drabbles are things I wrote for an LJ community called endlessfuture, a gundam seed-destiny writing community. They are quite short and do not necessarily relate to each other.

**Title:** Under Wrong Circumstances

**Claim:** Athrun x Yzak

**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #1, Meeting

**Genres: **Romance (?)

**Pairings:** Athrun x Yzak (Just barely)

**Word Count:** 820 according to MS Word

**Rating:** PG-13 for Language

**Summary:** Who the hell is this Athrun Zala!

**Notes:** Set in their academy days... I think... Forgive me for the utterly tasteless ending...

"Hurry you idiot! Hurry!"

The platinum blond haired student yelled at his companion. Yzak Jule was not the type of man to usually show impatience, but on occasions such as these, keeping cool wasn't of any importance to him.

"It won't run away, you know." Dearka Elthsman said to his overly-enthusiastic friend. Seeing as the other paid no attention to him, he slowed down, yelling "They're just Test scores!" as he lagged further and further behind Yzak. "We all know you're going to be number one!"

There was a crowd in front of them, covering what ever view Yzak would've gotten of the announcement board. A murmur echoed throughout the hall as students came and went, glancing at the board then joining in the frenzy about how well or how horrible they'd done. Yzak didn't have the time to wait! The sooner he saw his victory, the sooner he could be at ease.

"Excuse- Hey- Will you- Hey- ARG! Out of my way!" The enraged Yzak Jule began to scream, shoving every one else aside. In his hurry, he didn't see the brunette ahead of him, going the opposite direction.

Collision.

"Are you alright?" The brunette said, extending his hand to Yzak, helping him up. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Taking the hand in front of him, the blond rubbed his eyes before being able to reply. "Yeah, I'm fine, but could you just-" His sentence began rudely, seeing as he did not appreciate being knocked down before being able to accomplish his goal, but after a good look at just who dared to stand in his way, Yzak could do nothing but gape; he was gorgeous. "Just- just . . . Ranking! I need to see my ranking!" he said, barely covering up his nervousness.

The other boy merely smiled at him, "Was that all it was. . . What's your name? I look for it for you." He offered. T'was, as the brunette put it, "the least he could do."

Debating on whether it would be better for someone to tell him or to see the scores themselves, Yzak shocked even himself when he quickly gave his name before he could refuse. "Jule, Yzak Jule."

"Yzak Jule." The brunette repeated, turning to check the list for the blond's name.

Yzak was tempted to tell him to just check the number one spot to save time, but he decided against it, thinking that was too arrogant even for him.

Not taking his eye or finger of the spot on the board, the boy congratulated Yzak, saying he had done well. "Good job Yzak! You ranked second in the whole school!"

He was about to jump and cheer until the brunette's words finally sank in. "SECOND!" Pushing everyone else out of the way, Yzak glared at the list, willing the other to be wrong, willing that it was all a mistake and he was in his usual spot on top. Nothing had been more important to him then this. Reading the list twice, he couldn't fathom that the other boy had been right, he was in second. "Who the hell is this Athrun Zala?"

After what seemed to be forever, Dearka had caught up to him, panting and out of breath. "What's the . . ." another pant, "Matter, Yzak? Not enough people to cheer for your amazing perfect score?" the older boy teased, although rendered ineffective by his panting.

Face glowing a bright red, Yzak started hissing and cussing, throwing his fist up in the air and pounding against the wall. "Dearka! Who the hell is this Athrun Zala? Tell me who the fucker is! Damn it! Screw him, whoever he is!"

Eyes growing wide, Dearka looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head. "Err… well, he's…"

The brunette Yzak met earlier took Dearka's silence as a cue to interject. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Yzak." He smiled almost eerily. "Hi, I'm Athrun Zala, very happy to meet you, Yzak Jule." Athrun Zala said, extending his hand out to him for the second time that day, mostly ignoring the overly shocked look on Yzak's face.

Gaze shifting from Athrun's face to his hand, Yzak's mouth was left agape as he couldn't find anything to tell him. "Y-You- You're Zala . . .?"

Taking his hand away, Athrun leaned over; his face moving closer to Yzak's then whispered something in his ear so only Yzak could hear, before turning to make his exit, leaving Dearka and the rest of the student body to clueless, but not as clueless as Yzak who didn't know whether to throw his shoe at that arrogant brunette's head or turn away and forget that ever happened.

As soon as he though he could erase what just happened from his memory forever, Athrun's last words kept coming back to him, haunting him endlessly. "I hope am the fucker, Yzak . . ."

**End**


	2. Opposing Effect

**BW Rat:** These drabbles are things I wrote for an LJ community called endlessfuture, a Gundam seed-destiny writing community. They are quite short and do not necessarily relate to each other.

**Title:** Opposing Effect

**Claim:** Athrun x Yzak

**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #2, Memory

**Genres:** Romance (?)

**Pairings:** Athrun x Yzak (Just barely)

**Word Count:** 1,110 according to MS Word

**Rating:** PG-13 for Language

**Summary:** Was Dearka the only one who didn't know that?

**Notes:** There're some references to 'Under Wrong Circumstances'.

An angry Yzak Jule came storming into the dorm room he shared with his long time friend, Dearka Elthsman. His first few steps alone were enough to wake the heavy sleeper, who had until then, been dozing off in bed.

"Where's the fire?" Dearka asked yawning.

"It's horrible! He's horrible!" Yzak ranted angrily, pacing back and fourth across the room. "Everything is horrible!" He screamed as loud as he could, trying to let all his anger and frustration out in one go. He was pissed, and that was the understatement of the century.

Knowing full well that his roommate would want him to ask about it, he let out a long exasperated sigh and sat upright in bed, even though he was still slightly drowsy. "What did he do now?" It was no mystery as to who it was that was responsible for irking Yzak off this much. Athrun Zala could make him explode just by looking at him.

"What didn't he do today?" the enraged platinum-blonde exclaimed. "He ruined my whole day, that bastard!" he ranted on, and on.

Seeing as this was definitely going to take a while, Dearka made himself comfortable and even grabbed his pillow, preparing himself for another one of Yzak's rants on how Athrun Zala would –eventually- wreck his life.

"Let's start at the beginning," Yzak scowled. "First period, I have the unfortunate displeasure of having to sit beside him throughout the whole ordeal. Test results were being given out and I already knew that that bloody prick was going to, miraculously, get a higher grade than me! And he does! But does that satisfy him? Of course not! He has the nerve to come up to me and humiliate me even further! 'Need any help, Yzak?'" He mimicked in a sardonic tone of voice. "Fucking asshole."

Dearka wanted to say something about that last comment, but decided against it.

He continued. "Then, came lunch. I work hard to get a good place in line because today was pudding day!" he announced passionately, causing Dearka to quirk a brow. "I like pudding, alright." Yzak defended quickly. "And that Goddamn bastard knows it! I had the last cup of chocolate pudding in my sight, and then -in a flash- It was gone! Stolen away from me within seconds! And 'lo and behold! Who had taken it? None other than Zala himself, no surprise there! Idiotic piece of shit."

Dearka shifted hid position; his right side was going numb. "That all?" he asked.

"Hell no!" his roommate snarled at him. "The worst is yet to come. Afternoon is battle-sim. God must hate me because I just can't seem to get away from him! I'm paired up with him for a take-down game. First, he distracts me from my target, which gets me shot, then, the arrogant pig adds insult to injury when he destroys both his target and mine! By this time, it appeared as though Yzak was finished. He fell down face first into his bed and began pounding the life out of his mattress. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him I hate him-!"

"You look like you could use a breather." Dearka said getting up off his spot on his bed. "I'll go and get you some of that ice cream you like so much." He said petting his irritant friend on the head before heading out. Besides, he didn't want to stay to see how many more insulting names Yzak could make up for Athrun.

---

The Cafeteria was mostly empty, save for some students who probably had nothing better to do with their time than eat. Dearka lined up by the counter, nothing but ice cream on his mind when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"What am I doing wrong, Nicol?"

"I really doubt it's you Athrun. He probably just doesn't take kindly to what you do."

Dearka listened as intently as he could without bringing attention to himself. Could they be talking about Yzak?

"I know I made a horrible first impression… But I'm trying to make up for it, aren't I?" Athrun said in distress.

His companion let out a laugh. "I'll have to agree with you on that one. Honestly, what possessed you to say something like that anyway? But ignore that for now. What happened today?"

"A lot." He murmured sulkily, which may have already confirmed Dearka's suspicion. "I was just trying to be nice! Really I was. During class, I noticed that he had a bit of trouble with the second part of the history test, so I offered to help him out. He declined though, but walked away right after. Must've not been a good time." Or he couldn't swallow his pride, Dearka thought to himself amusedly.

""Then, during lunch, I had to trade half my lunch just to get the last bit of pudding from Miguel, because I know how much Yzak likes pudding." –Was Dearka the _only_ one who didn't know that? - "But by the time I had gone to look for him, he was no where to be seen."

"Well, that doesn't sound like anything you could help."

"But I'm pretty sure he's angry at me big time now. We had battle-sim together and during the take-down game, I tried to warn him about the enemy sniper. He must've misheard though, because he just started yelling something back. Regrettably, I didn't understand a word of it. I'd though I'd make it up to him by winning and avenging him, but when I tried to speak with him afterwards, he just yelled at me and told me to stay away from him." Athrun sighed. "Does he really hate me that much?"

Dearka wanted so badly to give an answer to that question, but the woman in charge of the counter was already threatening to have him thrown out if he didn't stop spacing out and give her his order.

The tan-skinned blond apologized and paid for the ice cream before rushing back to the room to tell Yzak what he had just heard.

"Hey Yzak! You'll never believe it but-"

"You're late! Give me my ice cream already!" Yzak scowled, taking one of the cups of dessert from out of Dearka's hand, without so much as an acknowledgement to what the other boy was going to say.

Appalled by his best friend's attitude, he stormed indignantly to the other side of the room and ate his food without so much as a glance in Yzak's direction. "Fine. Be all cranky." He murmured. What did he care if the younger boy would stay oblivious for the rest of his life?

End.


End file.
